


[Podfic] call me a safe bet

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale's fantastic tits, Crowley has a choose-your-own-adventure book in her pants, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Inspired by Art, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Other, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens) Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her pronouns for Aziraphale, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley calls about dinner just at the wrong moment. Or... the right moment?





	[Podfic] call me a safe bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call me a safe bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962430) by [mountagrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue). 

> Original inspired by art: [I AM ALIVE AND I COME BEARING TIDDIES (twitter)](https://twitter.com/micah_lat/status/1181546466470326273?s=20) by micahlat.

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/call-me-a-safe-bet-e86mv9)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/call-me-a-safe-bet)


End file.
